


审时度势

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 麦格努斯曾经高中时候的乐队解散了，他在进入大学之后仍对组建乐队跃跃欲试，但是一直没有决定下来，直到他在live house碰到了一位荷兰老板。文森特与他打了个赌。
Relationships: Denmark/Netherlands (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	审时度势

**Author's Note:**

> 荷丁，NedDen.  
> 人类名字使用，均为个人hc。  
> 荷兰=文森特  
> 丹麦=麦格努斯  
> 露普有提及。

麦格努斯确实有一副好嗓子，用来唱摇滚最合适不过，初中的时候他就跟着一些高中生混了个乐队玩玩，那个时候他还只是个不起眼的键盘，到了高中以后他和他的几个好哥们一起组了自己的乐队，那乐队没有名字，他们也懒得想，就折腾了好些时候。麦格努斯实际上是个控制欲极强的人，初认识他的人可能并不会看出来，但是与他相处了很长时间的大多都对他有怨言，就像诺威，他在带着艾斯兰退出乐队之前当着麦格努斯的面摔烂了他的吉他，麦格努斯也只是耸耸肩，心里是有些受伤，不，很受伤，他觉得诺威不该就这样摔了他的吉他，这把可是他花了很大价钱买回来的，为此他还欠了赛迪克那个混蛋好大一笔钱没有还。

“我受够你的狂妄自大了麦格努斯，拜托你好好去照照镜子，看看你自己现在是个什么样子吧！”诺威气愤地拿食指戳着麦格努斯的鼻子，麦格努斯被他的气势逼得往后退了两步，什么都没有说，我能是个什么样子，他这么在心里想，然后弯腰捡起地上吉他的残骸，诺威摇着头扯着艾斯兰离开了，这可不是一个很好的开端，接下去就是贝瓦尔德和提诺的离开，麦格努斯很长一段时间都打不通贝瓦尔德的电话，不是忙音就是关机，最后还演变成了一个空号，像是人间蒸发一样，所有的事情是提诺来告诉麦格努斯的，提诺抓着头发一副不好意思的样子，麦格努斯看着他吞吞吐吐的样子就知道出了什么事情，他也没有听对方诚恳的道歉，挥挥手说了“没关系”。后来麦格努斯就没再和人提起过组建乐队这件事情，他好像是一下子就对音乐失去了兴趣，自己听歌的品味也急速下降，颇有些自暴自弃的意味在里头。

进入大学之后他的舍友变成了一个性格有些古怪的英国人和一个经常找不到人的德国人，那个德国人是他高中时候的同学，麦格努斯与他并不是那么熟络，他那个时候总是有些搞不懂那位白化病者，况且选择的课程也不是很有交集，所以经常他们只是偶然会在休息室里碰到，麦格努斯有时会看到他在和他自己的朋友大声疯笑，但对方从来没有注意过他。现在在通一个寝室之后他们便不断热络起来，麦格努斯也渐渐交了一些新的朋友，他发现他的那位德国室友，就是基尔伯特，是个非常有意思的人，他竟然是文学专业，麦格努斯完全不能从他的外表看出来。

到了圣诞的时候大家就纷纷忙碌起来了，但是麦格努斯无非就是与各种不同的人到各种不同的地方厮混，他往往很晚才会回到宿舍，疲累地打开灯，让灯光充满那间冷冰冰的宿舍。他是这个圣诞唯一还留住在学生宿舍里的人，他揉揉酒后疼痛不堪的头部，摇摇晃晃地带着奇怪的笑容一点一点挪近自己的床铺，他往后倒在自己的床上，手伸向裤兜去摸出自己的手机，向上滑开屏幕锁，他上下浏览着，没有人给他发来短信，也没有人给他打来电话，他又点开邮件箱，依旧只有两天前基尔伯特从国家的另一个地方发来的邮件。

麦格努斯索然无味地将手机丢在一旁，基尔伯特和他在文学专业新结交的一位俄罗斯朋友伊万去了一个不知道什么的地方做短途旅行，每隔两天都会发来一封邮件，麦格努斯在前天回复的时候已经调侃过对方不要老是冲他晒这些东西，而基尔伯特的回答仅仅只是说“如果我们出了事情你可以通过这些信息打电话报警求助”。麦格努斯在收到这样的邮件回复之后只是无奈地叹了口气，他也不想去管基尔伯特的那点破事，他看得出来，从伊万的眼神中就知道，他喜欢自己的同寝好友，当然谁会不喜欢基尔伯特呢？任何一个有眼睛的人都会看得出那个男人是多么充满魅力，作为一夜情对象是再好不过了，不管是对于女人来说还是男人。亚瑟也回家里去陪他的母亲了，麦格努斯依稀还记得圣诞那一天在亚瑟家吃的晚饭，哦那味道太棒了，尽管是弗朗西斯做的菜，说起来这是他第一次这么正式接触到基尔伯特的那个朋友圈，之前在中学里一直都只是点头之交。

那顿晚餐聚会是他替亚瑟发的邀请函，他把他们班级里的大部分都邀请过来了，基尔伯特和亚瑟一直以为他可以叫得出班里每一个人的名字，而且他们甚至还认为他与那些人相处得非常好，但其实麦格努斯并不是这样的，他并不能喊出那些人中大部分人的名字，如若要他亲口去喊人，他一定只会拍拍自己认识的人的肩膀然后询问他所要找的人在哪里。

麦格努斯并不是派对动物，一点都不是，但是他那不忍心拒绝别人的性格导致他这两天一直被熟识的、不熟识的人拖去夜店狂欢，他甚至有在前一天反胃到会宿舍呕吐，第二天晚上依旧神清气爽地出去和人跳舞的经历，表面上是这样，实际上那一天他的胃里翻江倒海，好在第三天没有什么邀约，他得以在宿舍躺着休息一整天，再和饥饿抗争，最后挣扎着起床去食堂。

他的手机响了起来，是一条短信，麦格努斯伸过手去把那机器拿过来，他在心里祈祷着不要再是什么夜店的邀约，他感觉自己浑身上下的骨头都像是被大象的蹄子给碾碎了一般，随便动一动就是一股酸痛。他把手机打开来，点到短信那里去，讶异地发现并不是自己的那些并无亲密关系可言的同学，而是前一两个小时刚刚认识的一家live house的老板，麦格努斯在认识他的时候曾经惊叹过，对方的年纪并不是很大，比自己就大个两三岁的样子，却已经是这家小有名气的live house的老板。麦格努斯随同学去参加一场乐队的演唱会，他在人浪中被人举起来，整个人是被架空着的，身下被无数双手拖着，他还挺享受这个，一边控制着自己身体的平衡一边随着音乐大声叫喊起来，当他被放下来之后不经意之间转过头去，看到那位老板正抱臂倚在一旁看着自己。

麦格努斯记得自己冲他笑了一下，不知道在对方那里接受到的是否是一个看上去很奇怪的媚眼，但是麦格努斯依旧伸出舌头来舔了舔自己有些干涩的嘴唇，然后转过头去继续专注于演唱会。

他知道自己额头上的那些汗水看起来有多他妈的该死的性感。

结束之后不出所料地便是那老板请他喝了一杯，麦格努斯取下用来进行装饰的糖渍樱桃咬了一口，他故意吃得很慢，像是在邀请着谁一样，他知道对方正皱着眉观察着自己，然后便就更加过分地扯了嘴角笑。麦格努斯脑中一直在响着警铃，他知道这太超过了，他应该马上回宿舍区蒙头大睡，而不是在这里像个狩猎的妓女一样勾引着别的男人，但是不知道是因为他在与基尔伯特进行某些愚蠢的赌气还是真的就是因为酒精的催化，他越来越不肯从那个座位上挪开他的臀部。但最后，对方依旧没有什么表达，拿过他喝空的杯子便不再给他续上另外一杯，麦格努斯这下子就有些不太高兴，他猜不透对方到底要做些什么，于是在他的死缠烂打之下对方又给他上了一杯酒。吧台后为麦格努斯调酒的酒保一脸惊讶的样子，麦格努斯并不知道对方正在为自己的老板第一次请人两杯酒而惊讶，他也不知道这位年轻的老板先生是个如何注重钱财的人，现在他只是享受着另外一杯足以勾起他今晚与人打一炮的兴趣的酒精饮品。

“我说啊老板……”麦格努斯醉醺醺地转过头去，老板挑着眉看他，意思让他继续说下去，麦格努斯笑笑，就接了下去，“如果我组乐队，要开演唱会，你这里接纳吗？”他一口喝完他的第二杯酒，用舌尖舔去唇边残留的酒液，眼睛微微眯起，直勾勾地盯着对方看。那位老板思索了一会儿，然后回答他“如果你唱得好那就可以”，麦格努斯爆发出一阵大笑，他放下自己手中的酒杯，手指在玻璃上来来回回滑走了几圈，随后拿出自己的手机示意对方留一个电话号码给他。他们互换了号码，麦格努斯抬起手腕来看看自己的手表，他见对方并没有什么其他的表示便就耸耸肩，心情畅快地离开了那里。

他没有想到对方回给自己发来短信，也只简短地写了“能打电话给你吗”这样的留言，麦格努斯微微笑起来，然后手指灵活地在屏幕上敲击着“可以”，在短信发过去的两分钟后他的手机便就响了起来，他接起来，懒洋洋地“喂”了一声，嗓音中带着醉酒的慵懒和一些困意。

“你要睡了吗？”对方平静的声线将麦格努斯迷糊的意识拉回来不少，他们随便闲聊了几句，彼此知道了对方的姓名。文森特打电话过来的最主要目的是想要问麦格努斯他的乐队类型，发现商机的他一般都不会放过，麦格努斯哑然失笑，在愣了半秒钟之后便发出了更加热烈的大笑声。他说他压根儿就没有组建乐队，文森特感觉到自己像是被人耍了一样，他甚至都要觉得麦格努斯刚刚的那一番话只是想把他拐到床上去随便进行一次419，但是对方通过电波所传来的下一句话却把他的一些好奇心给吊了起来，不免想要摩拳擦掌期待着对方的表现。

“我会去组建一支的，嗯……如果你希望我这么做的话。老天文森特你就不能对我有所期待吗？”麦格努斯在挂断电话之前给文森特砸去了这么一句话，它的威力相当于一颗小型的原子弹，在文森特的耳边爆炸开来，一种挠人的热量则被传递了过来。文森特笑起来，“那就祝你好运”他最后这么对麦格努斯说到。

麦格努斯挂了电话之后才意识到自己实在是头脑发热，他懊恼地把头埋在两手之间，随便呻吟了两声就又倒回到床上去，他盯着自己宿舍的天花板死命看，想要看出一个解决方案来，但是这并不现实，他只好认命似的等基尔伯特与亚瑟两人回来。

等基尔伯特和伊万从度假的地方带着一堆纪念品回来的时候已经是要接近假期尾声，基尔伯特推开公寓门只闻到酒精的味道，他皱起眉来，然后冲到麦格努斯的房间去伸手摸向了门旁边的电灯开关，他将那开关轻轻摁下，随后在灯亮起的时候听到从麦格努斯的床那里发出的一声巨大的呻吟。基尔伯特没有理睬对方痛苦的叫声，径直走过去把被子从麦格努斯身上拽下来，床上蜷缩起来的麦格努斯慢腾腾地翻了个身，让自己好少面对一些刺眼的灯光，转到背光的一面去了。

“好起来了麦格努斯，看你过的什么糜烂的日子。”基尔伯特一边扔下自己的东西一边动手开始打扫起来，不愧是德国人，做起事来一板一眼有条不紊，他先将麦格努斯随手丢弃在宿舍地板上的空啤酒罐捡起来归到一起，然后再拿来扫帚与拖把清扫起地面上的废品和酒渍，麦格努斯被基尔伯特清理时候弄出的响声给吵得无法再入眠，他挣扎着坐起身来，只穿了一件背心与平角裤，迷迷糊糊地坐在床上，半清醒半睡意朦胧地盯着基尔伯特打扫屋子的身影发呆。

“昨天过得很愉快？”基尔伯特出声问起麦格努斯，他没有回过头来，手上持续着执拖把拖地的动作，麦格努斯疑惑地问“什么”，这才引得对方回过身来。基尔伯特倚靠着拖把，暗红色的眼睛戏谑地往麦格努斯白皙的胸膛上一扫，他也不说话，只是嘴角的弧度愈发诡异起来，麦格努斯顺着对方的视线低头往自己身上看看，明白了自己的室友在说些什么，他抓了一下自己被枕头压得乱糟糟的头发，打了个哈欠，然后点了点头。

“什么样的人？不说说你这个假期都做了点什么？”基尔伯特把手头上的工作完成了以后将劳动工具放回原来的位置，在桌子旁找了个椅子坐下来，一边看着麦格努斯磨蹭着下床一边玩味地套问起另一方的信息来，麦格努斯没接话，只是开始往自己身上套衣服，他将背心上翘起的部分理理平，然后套上一件半长袖，下床寻找起他的裤子来。

“拜托麦格努斯，说点什么吧，我可感兴趣了。”基尔伯特依旧不依不挠，他用一只手指轻轻敲击着桌面，打着某首曲子的节奏，耐心地等待着麦格努斯抖落一些能充实他生活的事情来，麦格努斯恼怒地在他外出的衣服堆里翻找着他昨晚脱下来的裤子，他记得自己明明有做过一个往这堆衣服里投掷的动作，可是无论如何都找不出来。“滚你的基尔伯特，先帮我把裤子找到再说。”

麦格努斯光着个脚踩在冰冷的地板上，他感觉自己的脚底板都快要没有知觉了，他止不住地发着颤，内心里咒骂着这已经连续不断下了好几天雪的鬼天气。基尔伯特伸长手臂从麦格努斯床垫与床板之间的夹缝中拖出了对方的裤子，他吹了一声响亮的口哨，麦格努斯转过头来一把夺过他手中的裤子。

“你小子这两天一定过得很爽。”基尔伯特双手交叠抱住头部轻松地朝后仰，他看着麦格努斯快速地将那条七分裤穿到身上，因为紧的缘故还跳了两下，“好了，现在你的裤子也找到了，麻烦快点穿上你的鞋子然后在去吃晚饭的路上和我说说你这个假期的事情吧。”麦格努斯听了基尔伯特的这番话，冲他翻了个白眼，不过也很快地从床底摸索出胡乱摆放着的鞋子，拿了点钱揣到裤兜里，和基尔伯特出了门。

“一个酒吧的老板。”麦格努斯心不在焉地用吸管搅动着杯中的冰块，可乐被搅得泛出了泡沫，基尔伯特咀嚼着自己手上的牛肉汉堡，他饿死了，早上因为起得晚而没什么胃口，加之前一天和伊万玩得太疯，醒过来的时候全身酸软。手机上收到了伊万问他是否已经平安回到宿舍的短信，他看看那条短信，俄罗斯人发来的文字后面通常都喜欢加上一个可爱的表情，与对方高大的身形不是很符合，但是意外地没有任何奇怪的地方，他伸出舌头舔了舔唇边沾染的酱汁，脑中不断闪现出前一晚上两人的温存时间，他微微笑起来，对方的技术之好倒是在他意料之外。

“你在想什么？”基尔伯特的回忆被麦格努斯打断，他的室友一边往嘴里塞着薯条一边伸长脖子去看他手机屏幕上展现的短信内容，“伊万发给你的？你被他上了？”

“你怎么就这么肯定是我被他上，而不是我干了他？”基尔伯特收起手机，一边皱起眉一边又笑起来。

“就你？基尔伯特？谁不知道你是下面的那一个？”麦格努斯趴到桌面上笑起来，他的眼泪都快要飚出来了，基尔伯特左右看看，有一些人的目光已经往他们坐着的地方飘了过来，一脸好奇的表情。

“小声点蠢货。”他在桌子底下踢了麦格努斯一脚，对方闷闷地哼了一声，直起腰来止住了大笑，但嘴角依旧高高翘着。

“所以说你们算是……在交往？”他试探地问了问基尔伯特，对方没有做出什么表示，又咬了一口汉堡之后才回答：“姑且算是419，以后怎么样以后再说。”麦格努斯点点头，开始讲自己的事情。

“你脑子一热说要组建乐队？”基尔伯特把吃完后的包装纸揉成团扔在餐盘上，他上下打量着整个人都沉浸在懊恼之中的麦格努斯，“你他妈的就为了和他上一次床？”麦格努斯缓慢地点了点他沉重的头，然后双手猛地向前抓住基尔伯特的双手，拔高了声音叫着：“帮帮我吧基尔！我觉得自己都快愁死了。”基尔伯特嫌弃地甩开对方的手，故意还抽出一张纸巾来擦擦，他拿起可乐喝着，指着麦格努斯说“你活该”，他的室友抓着头发直嚷道“你没有见过他有多性感，该死的，太辣了，换做你也一定会蹭着他的裤腿央求着再来一次的”。

“停停停，我现在不想听你在那里说你们的情况，先帮你解决乐队的事情才是当务之急，如果你想和他有进一步的想法的话……等等麦格努斯，你不会是真的想……？！”基尔伯特像是想到了什么一般惊呼起来，麦格努斯连忙用手捂住他快要大喊出来的嘴。

“是是是，我是想和他有进一步发展，兄弟，你无法想象他有多么棒！”麦格努斯举起他的薯条袋，里面的薯条已经快要被他吃完，“你吃不吃薯条？给我一些？”基尔伯特把自己的薯条推过去，麦格努斯吃掉了剩余的那些。

麦格努斯拉着基尔伯特和亚瑟组了个临时的乐队，一开始那真是临时的，他本来就没指望他们可以跟着自己玩多久，但是到后来却超出了他的想象，基尔伯特是个真正的键盘高手，而麦格努斯也曾见识过他在钢琴比赛上面的表演，那个时候他觉得自己的呼吸都快要停滞了；而亚瑟的鼓点节奏也是出乎意料的好，麦格努斯在一次排练之中向他们吐露了自己原本的想法，基尔伯特把他一拳撂倒在地，他们三人便滚作一团，气喘吁吁地躺在地上大笑着，那个时候麦格努斯就想这大概是他待过的最好的乐队了，基尔伯特和亚瑟永远能够跟上他的思维跳跃，他们就像是一个真正的团体，而不是麦格努斯在高中时期的乐队，那时他们各自心怀想法却没有人说出口，诺威他们会听麦格努斯的话，但是他们心里却并不想按照他说的去做，现在基尔伯特和亚瑟有时会与麦格努斯吵起来，但吵过之后他们还会坐下来好好地继续互相协调。这才是麦格努斯所想要的团队，他们是一体的，不是分裂的。

在过后不久文森特就邀请麦格努斯他们去给某个乐队的演出做暖场表演，当天他实在是太过紧张，在洗手间里蹲了将近有半个小时，快开场前文森特冲到洗手间去把麦格努斯揪了出来，他的妆只上了一半，但是现在他却抖得如同一个筛糠。文森特难得笑出声，然后上前去给麦格努斯一个温暖的拥抱。

“不要担心，你不会搞砸的。”文森特贴在麦格努斯耳边轻声说，他故意压低了自己的声音，不像是在安慰正陷入紧张之中的麦格努斯，更像是在与他调情。文森特几乎可以记得每一个他店里的常客，所以当麦格努斯出现的时候他抬起头来稍微看了看这位第一次来的客人，他的眼睛几乎是胶着在这位年轻且充满朝气的青年上面的，不由自主地被吸引了过去，接下去的发展就顺理成章起来，他们上过一次床，麦格努斯也说过他下次就会带来一支乐队让他看看，文森特其实并不是非要他弄个乐队，他只是对他有那么点兴趣，想多了解一下，但他依旧在用手梳着对方凌乱的头发的时候说“好”。

所以这就是麦格努斯说的乐队了，文森特在把麦格努斯带出洗手间的时候明显感受到了基尔伯特投来的有些试探意味的目光，文森特挑了下眉，对方转开视线同身旁自己的男友说了两句话，转过身去准备上台。文森特把麦格努斯送上台之后就待在后场看着，靠着一根柱子，顺便点上了他的烟，他听到麦格努斯有些磕磕绊绊地说着话，一开始只有一片嘘声，但是文森特并不担心，他甚至都没有抬头去看，直到音乐响起来他才将视线移回到台上去，麦格努斯的第一个音起得有点高，很显然还是紧张造成的，但是往后所幸及时拉了回来，而且他越来越投入到这样的气氛之中去，底下的人也渐渐从一开始的不愉快转变成了兴奋，文森特轻轻哼了一声，他闭上眼听麦格努斯唱完了这首用来暖场的曲子，觉得自己也是要被他声音中的情感感染到了，于是他睁眼，张开双臂来迎接跑下来扑向自己的麦格努斯。

“我们成功了吗！”麦格努斯兴奋地扯着文森特的袖子上下跳了两下，文森特点点头说他们以后有需要可以借用他们的场地，麦格努斯舔舔唇，凑上去亲了文森特，基尔伯特和亚瑟别开脸走到别的地方去了，他们可不想接下去看到一些更加出格的事情，但是文森特只是将麦格努斯带到吧台前再请了他一杯酒，这次他主动给他续杯了，代表了他的态度，麦格努斯蹭过去问他今天是去哪边，文森特看着对方沾着酒液的唇，在灯光下闪着美丽的光泽，于是他亲了上去，过了很久两个人才在围观众人调笑的眼神中分开。

“还是我那儿吧，你的室友应该不喜欢你带人回去。”文森特抬起手指了指坐在远处向他们端起酒杯致意的基尔伯特，于是他揽过麦格努斯又吻了一下。

而这就是麦格努斯日后的生活的开端，与他之前截然相反的生活，他会从中获取更多乐趣的，麦格努斯无比相信这一点，他的确是会审时度势，并不如同诺威所说的那般，一点不愚蠢，但他只对自己真正感兴趣的东西会拥有这般敏锐的直觉，文森特是其中之一，麦格努斯不能更加确信了。

他坐在文森特的床中央微笑了一下，点了一根烟，兀自抽起来。


End file.
